User talk:Relikz
Welcome Reli! Reli!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :). Awesome to have an awesome user here. And no, yes, 10052 days. Lmao, jk. Sure you can. And Rai gave me permission to use the FT wiki's template, so if you wanna use them, go right ahead. 16:09, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Ft would be nice, no, it would be awesome ;). If you want me to get in the chat just ask me. 16:13, June 18, 2012 (UTC) lmao, you're so considerate :D. And thanks Reli. Also, if you want to, you can make us a bigger and nicer background. This one looks nice, it was made by Ish, but it's really small, just like you said some time ago. 16:18, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Take your time sir. And thanks again for helping us out in the future :D. 16:21, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, all we have to do is work hard. When I finish the series I will have more time for the wiki. Damn Library and its 15 books at a time only rule >.<. 16:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Cus I want to use the correct translation for the wiki, and not some online fan translation. But if he says yes to my question, I will return them. The I will have the rest of them (15 more ;( only, Lmao). 16:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC) o, well you should of had said said that....Arigato Reli-chan :). 17:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir :). Thanks. 17:11, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Photoshop Do you still have the link to the free Cs5? If you do, can you share the love. 23:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol, is okay. I'm currently using cs3, it sucks. Thanks anyways :D. 20:30, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess i just got used to using Cs5. But the weird thing is that I got Cs5 without hacking or anything. I just got it from the regular site...And it came free, with everything in it :). 20:36, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but I had it for way longer than what the limit is. 20:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Almost 7 months But then my computer went crazy, and din't let me use it O_O. 20:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I have to uses my mom's computer -_-. 20:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC) How can you say that with a smile...Ur an evil person >.<. ........Damn you. Anyways, I'm bored and I feel like talking to you so i will annoy you :). Anything you like/hate happened in Rave? 21:05, June 19, 2012 (UTC) You're almost catching up. 21:16, June 19, 2012 (UTC) The fighting gets so much better. I can't wait till you meet Celia, she's so cute :) and hot :P. 21:43, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Lmao, I just noticed. Sorry it took me so long, I was learning how to clean Raw manga pic. Since some of the Rave pics are, well.....bad. 22:01, June 19, 2012 (UTC) The tutorials on youtube use Photoshop and a tool called Topaz DeNoise. I tried to install it...But it din't work ;(. 23:07, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Raw Manga Pages Really Reli, "Remove text" -_-.....And I'm trying to make em look nice...I think. Like, you know, i guess you can say color (Black & White). About the "Redraw lines", I'm not so sure what answer I should give you since I don't really understand what you mean by it... 02:59, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Lines I'll keep that in mind ;). And I will bother ask you if I ever need any help :). 16:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) well.....that was a plain "Ok". 16:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) *Takes Reli's wallet* Aye. 17:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) .......Why my nose? 20:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) You, my good man, are creeping the hell outta me! *Begins to back away slowly* Stay over there!!!!!! :). 20:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir. Brb....My computer/wiki is being a bitch, and doesn't wanna let me log in!!! 20:17, June 20, 2012 (UTC)